


The Sorting Ceremony

by Graendoll



Series: Dramione One-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hussy, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: In honor of Elithien's gorgeous NSFW art piece, which can be found on Twitterhere.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133480
Comments: 34
Kudos: 651
Collections: Need to Download, Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	The Sorting Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



“That skirt’s a bit short, Granger. Did the Head Girl wake up this morning and decide to play the part of dirty hussy?” The snicker that followed had Hermione rolling her eyes at the Head Boy as they supervised the first years congregating in the atrium outside the Dining Hall.

“Sod off Malfoy.” Hermione muttered, obviously not quietly enough. She flushed when one of the first years glanced their way. “Stay in the queue, Lenora!”

The young girl looked away and continued into the dining hall. A few stragglers rushed to catch up until all the new students had traipsed through the large double doors. There was a brief moment of stillness before Hermione felt something tickle the back of her thigh.

“Please tell me you are _not_ using your _wand_ to lift up my skirt.”

He stepped closer to her, hot breath on the back of her neck. She felt the wand move higher, lifting the heavy tweed of her skirt further up her thighs. “And if I am?”

“Stop it, Draco.” Hermione hissed, trying to ignore the way her lower abdomen fluttered as he continued to drag the tip of his wand up her thigh. “We’re in public.”

With a whisper, Draco cast a Disillusionment charm. “Better?”

“We could still be _seen._ ”

He tutted behind her. “Such mixed signals, Granger. First you wear this shockingly short skirt, then you complain about the attention it gets you,” his wand had finally made its way up to her hip and she heard him inhale sharply. “You dirty witch.”

Hermione couldn’t help the grin that spread across her lips. “Find something interesting, Malfoy?”

He growled into her ear, pocketing his wand quickly before wrapping his arms around her and tugging her against him. “Hermione.” Her name came out like a whine. “You’re not wearing any knickers.”

“Ten points to Slytherin.” The chuckle that followed her statement turned into a gasp when he pulled her hips against his and slowly dragged her arse cheeks against the growing bulge in his trousers.

“Lift your skirt, Granger.”

“Draco – “

“Lift. Your. Skirt.” Each word was accompanied by a soft thrust of his pelvis, pulling matching gasps from Hermione.

“Yes, fine.” Her voice was already shaky, and she could feel her arousal growing, the slow pulsing of her cunt increasing in intensity as Draco continued to nip and suck at her neck. She scrambled to comply, shaky fingers clutching at the fabric of her uniform as she pulled it up, exposing her naked flesh to the air. His hands dropped down and slid over the soft skin of her belly and hips before one hand dipped between her thighs.

“You’re already wet.”

“Draco -”, it was her turn to whine, his deft fingers toying with her clit as he slid between her lips, spreading her arousal and making her buck against his hand.

“Hands on the wall, Hermione.” The whispered command made her swallow and she complied, rotating slightly to press her palms into the cold stone of the alcove. She waited, trembling, as she listened to him loosen his trousers, anticipation making her shiver. When she felt his warmth press against her, she sighed, reaching a single hand around her to grab at his hip while he slowly pushed into her waiting heat.

“Merlin, witch, you’ll be the death of me.” He groaned as he sheathed himself to the hilt, his arms wrapping around her in an embrace.

“Hurry, Draco, or we’ll be late for the sorting.”

“Bossy swot.” He growled in her ear before he began to move.

His pace at first was slow and teasing, subjecting her to the tortuous drag of his cock as he slid against her inner walls, hitting that sweet spot with a practiced motion until she was shaking and writhing underneath him. When she started to meet his thrusts by pressing back into him, he finally gave her the relief she was seeking. Increasing his pace, he began to fuck into her hard, one hand using her tie as an anchor while the other gripped her breast. Hermione braced herself against the wall, arching her spine as he fucked her, the hand on his hip digging into his flesh so hard she was no doubt drawing blood. Draco’s head remained pressed into her neck, lips moving over her flesh as he muttered filth into her ear.

“Such a lovely cunt. So tight and warm. Bloody hell, can’t believe you let me touch you.”

Hermione was kept from replying to his self-deprecation by the suddenness of the orgasm that crashed over her as he slammed into her at just the right angle. With a low moan, she went over the edge, stomach muscles clenching as the walls of her cunt throbbed and fluttered around his cock.

He muttered an expletive into her ear before she felt him follow her over the edge, the hand on her breast tightening to a bruising grip while he slammed into her so hard he pressed her chest into the wall. She felt the warmth of his come fill her, the aftershocks of his orgasm obvious in the way his hips twitched under her hand.

They remained locked together, panting, while they recovered from the exertion. Draco gave one last shiver before kissing her neck and withdrawing from her with a low hiss. She pushed herself away from the wall, still slightly unsteady, while he muttered various cleansing charms. When she turned to face him, dropping her skirt, she smiled at the expression on his face. Half wild, platinum hair sticking up in places, grey eyes glowing.

Stretching up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

“Draco Malfoy, no more self-deprecating dirty talk, we’ve discussed this.” She combed her fingers through his hair, taming his locks, while he adjusted her tie, smoothing out the wrinkles his fist had made in the red and gold fabric.

“ _You’ve_ discussed this. I’ve made absolutely no such promises.” He finished with her tie, taking a moment to adjust her collar as well, before dropping his hands. Hermione watched as he flushed, slightly, before he cleared his throat. “I’ve finally accepted you’re my better, at least let me bloody well praise you for it.”

Hermione pressed her palm to his cheek and placed another kiss on his lips. “Considering you started this by calling me a hussy, your determination to sing my praises is a tad bizarre.”

“Bugger off, Granger.” His blush grew and he refused to meet her eye.

Hermione laughed and linked her arm through his, leaning into his side. His stiff posture relaxed immediately, and she felt a growing warmth in her chest.

“Come on, Malfoy, we’ve a sorting to attend.”


End file.
